This invention relates to the field of optoelectronic devices, and more particularly to resonant reflectors for optoelectronic devices.
Conventional semiconductor lasers have found widespread use in modem technology as the light source of choice for various devices, e.g., communication systems, laser printers, compact disc players, and so on. For many of these applications, a semiconductor laser is coupled to a semiconductor receiver (e.g., photodiode) through a fiber optic link or even free space. This configuration may provide a high speed communication path. Lasers that have a single or reduced mode output are particularly suitable for many of these applications because, among other things, they can provide a small spot size.
A typical edge-emitting semiconductor laser is a double heterostructure with a narrow bandgap, high refractive index layer surrounded on opposed major surfaces by wide bandgap, low refractive index layers. The low bandgap layer is termed the xe2x80x9cactive layerxe2x80x9d, and the bandgap and refractive index differences serve to confine both charge carriers and optical energy to the active layer or region. Opposite ends of the active layer have mirror facets which form the laser cavity. The cladding layers have opposite conductivity types and when current is passed through the structure, electrons and holes combine in the active layer to generate light.
Another type of semiconductor laser which has come to prominence in the last decade are surface emitting lasers. Several types of surface emitting lasers have been developed. One such laser of special promise is termed a xe2x80x9cvertical cavity surface emitting laserxe2x80x9d (VCSEL). (See, for example, xe2x80x9cSurface-emitting microlasers for photonic switching and interchip connectionsxe2x80x9d, Optical Engineering, 29, pp. 210-214, March 1990, for a description of this laser). For other examples, note U.S. Pat. No. 5,115,442, by Yong H. Lee et al., issued May 19, 1992, and entitled xe2x80x9cTop-emitting Surface Emitting Laser Structuresxe2x80x9d, which is hereby incorporated by reference, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,475,701, issued on Dec. 12, 1995 to Mary K. Hibbs-Brenner, and entitled xe2x80x9cIntegrated Laser Power Monitorxe2x80x9d, which is hereby incorporated by reference. Also, see xe2x80x9cTop-surface-emitting GaAs four-quantum-well lasers emitting at 0.85 xcexcmxe2x80x9d, Electronics Letters, 26, pp. 710-711, May 24, 1990.)
Vertical Cavity Surface Emitting Lasers offer numerous performance and potential producibility advantages over conventional edge emitting lasers. These include many benefits associated with their geometry, such as amenability to one- and two-dimensional arrays, wafer-level qualification, and desirable beam characteristics, typically circularly-symmetric low-divergence beams.
VCSELs typically have an active region with bulk or one or more quantum well layers. On opposite sides of the active region are mirror stacks which are typically formed by interleaved semiconductor layers having properties, such that each layer is typically a quarter wavelength thick at the wavelength (in the medium) of interest thereby forming the mirrors for the laser cavity. There are opposite conductivity type regions on opposite sides of the active region, and the laser is typically turned on and off by varying the current through the active region.
High-yield, high performance VCSELs have been demonstrated, and exploited in commercialization. Top-surface-emitting AlGaAs-based VCSELs are producible in a manner analogous to semiconductor integrated circuits, and are amenable to low-cost high-volume manufacture and integration with existing electronics technology platforms. Moreover, VCSEL uniformity and reproducibility have been demonstrated using a standard, unmodified commercially available metal organic vapor phase epitaxy (MOVPE) chamber and molecular beam epitaxy (MBE) giving very high device yields.
VCSELs are expected to provide a performance and cost advantages in fast (e.g., Gbits/s) medium distance (e.g., up to approximately 1000 meters) single or multi-channel data link applications, and numerous optical and/or imaging applications. This results from their inherent geometry, which provides potential low-cost high performance transmitters with flexible and desirable characteristics.
Most VCSELs of practical dimensions are inherently multi (transverse) mode. Single lowest-order mode VCSELs are favored for coupling into single-mode fibers, and are advantageous for free-space and/or wavelength sensitive systems, and may even be beneficial for use in extending the bandwidth-length product of standard 50 xcexcm and 62.5 xcexcm GRIN multi-mode fiber. However, it has long been known that, although the short optical cavity (2xcex) of the VCSEL favors single longitudinal mode emission, the multi-wavelength (110xcex) lateral dimensions facilitate multi-transverse mode operation.
Higher order modes typically have a greater lateral concentration of energy away from the center of the optical or lasing cavity. Thus, the most obvious way to force the laser to oscillate in only a lowest order circularly symmetric mode is to make the lateral dimension of the active area small enough to prevent higher-order modes from reaching threshold. However, this necessitates lateral dimensions of less than about 5 xcexcm for typical VCSELs. Such small areas may result in excessive resistance, and push the limits obtainable from conventional fabrication methodologies. This is particularly true for implantation depths of greater than about 1 xcexcm, where lateral straggle may become a limiting factor. Thus, control of transverse modes remains difficult for VCSEL""s of practical dimensions.
One approach for controlling transverse modes in VCSELs is suggested in U.S. Pat. No. 5,903,590 to Hadley et al. Hadley et al. suggest providing a mode control region that extends around the optical cavity of the VCSEL. The mode control region provides a different optical cavity length than the optical cavity length near the center of the VCSEL. This helps reduce the reflectivity in the mode control region. A limitation of Hadley et al. is that the mode control region is formed after the central optical cavity, which adds significant processing steps and increases the cost of the device. In addition, there is an abrupt change in the reflectivity between the mode control region and the optical cavity. This abrupt change can cause diffraction effects, which can reduce the efficiency as well as the quality of the VCSEL.
The present invention overcomes many of the disadvantages of the prior art by providing a resonant reflector that increases mode control while not requiring a significant amount of additional processing steps. Some resonant reflectors of the present invention also reduce or eliminate abrupt changes in the reflectively across the resonant reflector. This may reduce undesirable diffraction effects that are common in many resonant reflectors, particularly those used for mode control of optoelectronic devices.
In one illustrative embodiment of the present invention, a resonant reflector is provided on top of a top mirror layer of an optoelectronic device. In forming the resonant reflector, a first material layer is provided over the top mirror layer. The first material layer is then patterned, preferably by etching away the first material layer in the region or regions circumscribing the desired optical cavity of the optoelectronic device. A second material layer is then provided over the first material layer. The second material layer is preferably provided over both the etched and non-etched regions of the first material layer, but may only be provided over the non-etched regions, if desired.
In a related embodiment, the top mirror layer of the optoelectronic device may function as the first material layer discussed above. Thus, the top mirror layer may be patterned, preferably by etching at least partially into the top mirror layer in the region or regions circumscribing the desired optical cavity of the optoelectronic device. In one embodiment, the layer below the top mirror layer may function as an etch stop layer. Then, a second material layer is provided over the top mirror layer. The second material layer is preferably provided over both the etched and non-etched regions of the top mirror layer, but may only be provided over the non-etched regions, if desired.
The first material layer (or top mirror layer in an alternative embodiment) preferably has a refractive index that is less than the refractive index of the second material layer, and the first and second material layers preferably have a refractive index that is less than the refractive index of the top mirror layer (or next layer down in the alternative embodiment) of the optoelectroni device. This causes a reduction in the reflectivity of the resonant reflector in those regions tha correspond to the etched regions of the first material layer (or top mirror layer). The differenc in reflectivity can be used to provide mode control for optoelectronic devices.
In another illustrative embodiment of the present invention, a resonant reflector is formed by etching down but not all the way through one or more of the top mirror layers of an optoelectronic device. The etched region preferably circumscribes the desired optical cavity of the optoelectronic device, and has a depth that causes a phase shift that reduces the reflectivity of the resonant reflector at the desired operating wavelength, such as a depth that corresponds to an odd multiple of xcex/4. To provide further differentiation, a cap mirror having one or more additional layers may be provided on selected non-patterned regions of the top mirror layer, such as over the desired optical cavity of the optoelectronic device. A metal layer may be provided on selected patterned regions of the top mirror layer. The metal layer may function as a top contact layer.
In yet another illustrative embodiment of the present invention, a resonant reflector is provided that has a refractive index that does not change abruptly across the optical cavity of the optoelectronic device. In a preferred embodiment, the resonant reflector has at least one resonant reflector layer that has a refractive index that includes contributions from, for example, both a first material having a first refractive index and a second material having a second refractive index. In a preferred embodiment, the first material is confined to a first region and the second material is confined to a second region, wherein the first region and the second region co-extend along an interface. By making the interface non-parallel with the optical axis of the optoelectronic device, the refractive index of the resonant reflector layer, at least when viewed laterally along the optical cavity of the optoelectronic device, does not change abruptly across the optical cavity. Rather, there is a smooth transition from one refractive index to another. This may reduce the diffraction effects caused by abrupt changes in the refraction index of a resonant reflector.
A number of methods are contemplated for forming a resonant reflector layer that has a smooth transition from one refractive index to another. In one illustrative method, a first substantially planar layer of material is provided and then patterned to form an island over the desired optical cavity. The island is then heated, causing it to reflow. This results in an island of the first layer of material with a non-planar top surface. A second layer of material is then provided over the first layer of material. Because the island of the first layer of material includes a non-planer top surface, and preferably one that tapers down, the second layer of material forms an interface with the first material layer that is non-parallel with the optical axis of the optoelectronic device. As indicated above, this may reduce the diffraction effects caused by abrupt changes in the refraction index of a resonant reflector.
In another illustrative method, a first substantially planar layer of material is provided, followed by a photoresist layer. The photoresist layer is then patterned, preferably forming an island of photoresist. The island of photoresist is then heated, causing it to reflow. This results in a non-planar top surface on the photoresist layer, and preferably one that tapers down toward the first layer of material. Next, the photoresist layer and the first layer of material are etched for a specified period of time. The etchant selectively etches both the photoresist layer and the first layer of material, thereby transferring the shape of the non-planar top surface of the photoresist layer to the first layer of material. A second layer of material is then provided over the first layer of material, if desired. Because the first layer of material assumes the shape of the island of photoresist, and thus has a top surface that tapers down, the second layer of material forms an interface with the first material layer that is non-parallel with the optical axis of the optoelectronic device. As indicated above, this may reduce the diffraction effects caused by abrupt changes in the refraction index of a resonant reflector.
In yet another illustrative method of the present invention, a first substantially planar layer of material is provided and patterned, resulting in an island of the first layer of material. The island of the first material layer preferably has lateral surfaces that extend up to a top surface defined by top peripheral edges. A photoresist layer is then provided over the patterned first layer of material, including over the lateral surfaces, the top peripheral edges and the top surface. The step from the top surface down along the lateral surfaces causes the photoresist layer to be thinner near the top peripheral edges.
The photoresist layer and the first layer of material are then etched for a specified period of time. During this etch process, those regions of the first layer of material that are adjacent the thinner regions of the photoresist layer are subject to the etchant for a longer period of time than those regions that are adjacent thicker regions of the photoresist layer. Thus, in the illustrative embodiment, the top peripheral edges of the first layer of material are etched more than those regions away from the top peripheral edges. After the etch process, a second layer of material may be provided over the first layer of material.
In each of the above embodiments, the top surface of the second layer of material may be planarized by heating the second layer of material to cause it to reflow. Alternatively, or in addition, the top surface of the second layer of material may be planarized using a Chemical Mechanical Polishing (CMP) process. Alternatively, the top surface of the second layer of material may remain substantially non-planar, if desired.